The Misfortunate Ex
by PolarBlue
Summary: Kagome seriously wonders why she is still friends with her ex, otherwise known as Inuyasha. He teases her, laughs at her and all in all, gives Kagome serious doubts about their friendship. But when a mysterious guy starts talking to her suddenly all she can think about is him. Is it too late for Inuyasha?
1. the unamed prologue

Stimulus I found off the internet: An ex-boyfriend, a pair of binoculars and a good-luck charm

Have fun reading! Please leave a review at the end ^.^

* * *

"Kagome! Dinner!"

The girl in her bedroom remain unaware, busily absorbed in the view outside her window.

Despite the dark night of the sky, she saw everything very clearly through her trusty pair of night-vision binoculars.

And she didn't like what she was seeing.

So it was true… she was spying on her ex-boyfriend.

But not for the reason one would think!

Well ok, so the original mission was to find out if his ex-boyfriend had stolen her money that had magically disappeared the night they separated… somehow she got diverted and now, in a very grouchy mood, she was watching him conversing with someone over the phone.

Oh she saw that smile!

It was definitely another girl. She could see the blush from a mile away- literally. And he was laughing which brought a little pang into Kagome's heart. He never did smile like that around her. She wonder if he-

Suddenly through her lenses she found herself staring right back into a pair of amber eyes. Very annoyed ones too she might add.

Damn her ex's supersonic night-vision eyesight!

Let's hope he didn't recognise her… although that was a little hard since he knew she lived right across the street in her family shrine.

Shucks!

"Why me?" she grumbled unhappily

"Why me what dearie?" the voice of her amused mum questioned beside Kagome's door.

Oh yeah… she had been called down to dinner about 3 minutes ago…

"Uh nothing Mum!" She chirped as naturally as she could "I was just feeling a little down"

"…Whatever you say Kagome, whatever you say"

"Hey! You're the mum! You're supposed to believe me!"

"Uh huh" the mum replied, doubt trace throughout her tone.

And just like that, Kagome completely forgot about her little spy mission.

* * *

"So, Kagome, Why were you spying on me yesterday?" Kagome forgot her ex and her were still on speaking terms. Quick! She had to think of a valid excuse!

"I was not!" Perfect. Sarcasm intended

"Denial Kagome! We all know you were jealous" He shot back raising his eyebrow suggestively

"Inuyasha! I've had enough with your lies! Don't you think if I were jealous I wouldn't have broken up with you?"

"So why did you break up with me?"

"I told you! I felt we were better as friends"

"So do you wanna know who I was talking with yesterday?"

"Ye- hang on! Of course not!" Kagome prayed Inuyasha didn't see her slip up

"You were gonna say yes weren't you?" He laughed airily and happily- a little child laughing at someone else's misfortune.

Damn his ex's ultrasonic hearing!

"Your hearing sucks! I can't believe you call yourself a half-demon!"

She quickly sped up her pace so she wouldn't have to watch herself miserably fail at smart comebacks. It surprised her when a few seconds later she saw Inuyasha striding casually beside her grinning evilly.

Soon it became a match as to who could walk faster and all too soon, Kagome found herself panting and sweating with stiches clutching at her side.

She would curse her ex's superfast demon sprint as well but she knew this time it was really her fault that she gave up going to the gym two years ago.

Yes, as you can see Kagome was a _very_ honest person.

"Give up?"

Of course Inuyasha just had to make everything worse. Choosing to ignore him, she slowed down to a slow hobble and began shuffling her way to school instead.

"Why you so slow Kagome? Why you so slow Kagome? Why you so slow Kagome? Why you so slow Ka-"

"Urgh be quiet! Not everyone's as fast as you ok?"

"Like people who start gym and then quit a day later?"

"Yes! Exactly! Oh no wait-"

She watched him howl with laughter unamused, wondering why she ever shared that personal detail with him.

Had she ever told anyone she hated Inuyasha so much?


	2. where the plot begins

Enjoy!

* * *

Have you ever found yourself obsessing over a celebrity?

Kagome was no different.

Sitting up in her bed everyday, she found herself face to face with a life size poster of Kouga Wolfe. It used to bother Inuyasha a lot when they were still dating

"Why don't you have a poster of me?" He'd whine "I'm way cooler than that obnoxious brat!"

He soon stopped complaining when Kagome gave him 'the look' and sat him down and had a nice and long chat with him.

Inuyasha had a sore bump on his head for the rest of the week.

As of now, Kagome found herself being very bored with life. Everything was always the same! Get up, go to school, cry about exams, punch Inuyasha on the head a couple of times and then end day.

Gosh her life sucked.

Which is why, she wasn't too surprised when she found herself googling up Kouga on the internet for the majority of her free time and staring into his handsome face and reading enviously about his awesome life.

18 years of age- only two years older than herself, Kouga Wolfe had spread his talents into singing, modelling and acting. Killing Three birds with one stone you could say.

Fans paid hundreds to see his concerts and now, his concert in a years' time was already sold out.

He was that good.

She sometimes stared uncertainly at the little computer screen daring herself to talk to him.

Social media really was quite handy these days.

Not that he would reply much less read it of course… but she clung onto some small hope that maybe just maybe, he might notice her.

The Japanese social network named Shio had gone global and people from the unknown to the famous used it.

Kouga included.

On Shio, you could post photos, videos or anything really and people could comment or like it. Kouga's likes for each media soared over the millions and the comments of loving fans soared just as high.

And so why on earth would someone like Kouga Wolfe read her comment?

Nethertheless, she found herself huddled behind her screen and typing a small 'hi' into the box and moving her mouse slowly across to the 'post' button.

Before she could take it back, she had clicked it and leaving Kagome feeling shocked at what she had just done as well as a sense of relief.

No reply came.

And Kagome was fine with it, happy even, now that she had finally pushed that burden off her shoulder.

Life continued on.

Within a week, Kagome had ended up sleeping at Sango's because Inuyasha had taken to staring at her through the window making hideous faces. Not only did that give her massive heart failures, the pain of suffering afterwards when he laughed as soon as she saw him drove her nuts! He didn't even care when she threw a punch at him- he was laughing too hard to notice the pain.

Why on earth was Kagome talking to him?

What did she ever see in him?

And so sleeping at Sango's was the best solution. They planned evil ways to take revenge on Inuyasha cackling away into the dead of the night. The neighbour complaints didn't stop them from giggling despite lack of sleep, it only motivated them further. Within a few days, they had formulated the perfect plan. Oh Inuyasha would wish he were never born!

But the oncoming exams prevented them from going any further with the idea and realising they had to postpone it made Kagome a little disappointed but still understanding.

Besides, something else had happened.

Kagome had gotten more than a little addicted Shio. She went on it when she got home and commented and like on random people's profiles. She got a reply for one of the comments she received and slowly she and this random person had developed a cyber-friendship of sorts. He went under the username Demon38 and they talked about random everyday things without sharing too much personal detail.

They usually private messaged each other a lot and slowly, they had opened up with each other when there were problems and confided in each other with the deep comfort knowing that they would never meet. Sometimes it really felt good getting an unbiased opinion about a situation. She talked about Inuyasha, referring to him as an annoying guy and Demon38 had replied saying he couldn't agree anymore from the way Kagome described him. She laughed a lot when they messaged each other and she found herself looking forward to the afternoons where she could spend chatting with Demon38.

Sango was a little worried. What if he was a dangerous stalker posing as an innocent high schooler? What if he was manipulating Kagome into doing something he wanted? What if…?

And Kagome found she was becoming more and more distant with Inuyasha. When she thought about it, it made her a little sad. But remembering all the teasing and torturing made her remember her doubts about everything and she decided that it might be for the best that they had become less close.

Kagome reckoned that for once, she had had enough drama with her life.

* * *

^.^


End file.
